


[Podfic] Ben Meets Teddy

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Download Available, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during their bubble, Ben and Leslie spend their second night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ben Meets Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ben Meets Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109041) by [Nutriyum_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BParks%5D%20Ben%20Meets%20Teddy.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BParks%5D%20Ben%20Meets%20Teddy.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:53
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BParks%5D%20Ben%20Meets%20Teddy.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:53

## Reader's Notes

♥♥♥♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VASSALADY!!!!!! ♥♥♥♥
  
---|---


End file.
